


Winter

by CrazyLilAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLilAngel/pseuds/CrazyLilAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mini NaNoWriMo 2007. </p>
<p>A little snippet of Heero & Duo experiencing winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Winter.

 

Today, our eye falls on a typical mid-winter’s day. The sun sits high in a grey, cloudless sky. Snow blankets the environment, even whiter than the lights of heaven. Trees stretch out their skeletal arms, trying in vain to reach the warmth of the weak winter sun.

 

There are only two things that disturb the otherwise still landscape: a figure silently and slowly trudging through the snow, resolutely carrying the pack on his back, condensation forming on his every breath. And 5 paces behind, his companion – an individual akin to the former, except for an apparent inability to walk without speaking…

 

“…And another thing! Do you remember 21st Century history?? All that hysteria about global warming! Global warming, my numb ass! I’d love to see some of that out here in bumfuck winter-land! What’s the use of winter anyway?! Apart from an opportunity for all my limbs to freeze and fall off!”

 

“Winter is a time for plants to lay dormant, for animals to migrate or hibernate, and for idiots like you to freeze to death due to some folly related to their own stupidity”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…That’s harsh ‘Ro…”

 

“That’s natural selection. Now, shut up and concentrate on walking, Duo. We’ve still got 5 miles to walk and the sun will be setting soon.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…If I actually listen to you, and do as you say, will you warm me up again at the safe-house?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… Yes”

 

“Awesome”

 

And at that, our visitors to the winter countryside continue their journey; but with less sound and more anticipation.


End file.
